When Good Girls Go Bad
by sheshe21
Summary: BellaVision challenge. The Scoobies did more than rip Buffy from heaven. Now innocents will pay for their mistake. This leads Spike to go to the one guy he truly despises for help - Angel. But the fang gang has problems of their own.. pregnant problems.


**A/N: **This is a challenge from BellaVision. I'm writing it in 70 chapters! Excited yet?

**Setting: **Two days after 'Offspring' in ANGEL Season 3. I'm twisting the shows plot a bit and not having Darla going into labor just yet. Season 6 of Buffy, giving pieces of the episode 'Smashed' and 'Wrecked' and how Buffy becomes her worst fear. B/S, A/C, some of B/Alus but mostly a hateful partnership, C/Alus where he's tormenting/courting her in his own demonic vengeful way. W/F relationship also. But mainly, the couple that stands out as the stars and vampire romance is B/S. Although it's a long, bumpy road that isn't automatic, and no way a human love story.

If you prefer a story with fluffy human stuff, this will contain very little. Sure, humor is there and I will lighten the mood here and there since too much angst and darkness is never a good thing. But this story will be showing a reality of evil, temptation, and death. Although I will say this. There will be two endings. One a happy ending for the bad guys and one that's less happy ending for the bad guys and gives the good guys a nice ending that is bittersweet.

Also, there will be a sequel, but to which one is for me to know and you to find out when I'm finally done.

**Summary: **In Season 1 of Buffy, she had to face a personal nightmare of hers when helping the little boy named Billy. What nobody knows is that when she was vamped in that hellish dream world, the demon within never left. Instead, it fused with her human spirit while she still had breath. But the soul of the Slayer kept the demon far and deep, out of reach of ever being unleashed.

Everything changed when Willow and the gang brought her back by dark magical means. And the beautiful soul that once burned brightly is slowly and eventually devoured, leading to her rebirth as a vampire. Unable to kill their beloved friend, Giles and the Scooby Gang are convinced by Spike for him to take her away in attempt to protect her sister Dawn... and hopefully find a cure. At a loss, Spike does the thing he never saw himself doing… Going to Angel for help.

But Angel and his crew have problems of their own. Pregnant problems… And a prophecy of bad things to come that involves Daniel Holtz and other unknown factors. Things get out of control, deaths occur, and evil is unleashed in the city of fallen angels. Can the fang gang stop the bloodshed and bring the miracle child into this world safe and sound, or will they be the targeted victims to what was a former force of good?

**Disclaimer: **_**If I was Joss Whedon, you would see a movie by now of this very plot Bellavision submitted to me. No movie as you can see, therefore I'm not him. I'm a fan who has no rights to sell this story. I'm not even trying to convince Joss to sell me the rights, since I'm nowhere near rich or running in the same circles as he does. Sad, but that's life.**_

* * *

><p><strong>When Good Girls Go Bad<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Girl That Once Was **

Fate is an unkind girl, and is completely merciless. She never deals a fair hand, especially to those that she hand picks for special roles. Her delight is to make you feel at ease, then to spring a surprise twist that rips to pieces the false feeling of security. And never has she once smiled upon those that strive to follow her strange script of life. Then again, if you're so unlucky enough as to get her to notice you enough to actually smile, well, you shall soon find out that it was better to be ignored by the fickle controller of paths both taken and not taken.

For a certain girl, fate has been her biggest adversary. Without warning, she called this typical shallow teenager to greatness and a sacred duty. Although she pulled layers to reveal a natural born protector and lover of life, this duty that was awakened became the bane of the blond beauty's existence. And for the longest time she tried to make sense of it all. Who to trust, who to love and not love, and why normalcy will never be a part of her life ever again. Eventually, through Fate's slowly revealing hand, this girl found some answers, and even came to accept her role as the Slayer…

And all the while Fate watched the Slayer experience and triumph over every hand she dealt the girl; the unkind Mistress began to be intrigued by her. In some instances, the blond haired hurricane defied even Fate's expectations; therefore change some of the courses that were designed for her in the beginning. Irritating, but still somehow endearing.

For all those who knew the special girl with the sacred duty, it seemed that maybe even Fate could not keep up with Vampire Slayer. But, that's the thing. As stated before, Fate is unkind, and fickle. Just because she likes you, doesn't mean she won't turn on you when the opportunity arises. And so, when it did in Buffy's case, Fate subtly threw something into the mix nobody expected or saw coming. And it all started of course with a helpless little boy in a coma.

Buffy in the end saved the day, and faced a frightening fear. Like with everyone else, it seemed the nightmare sequence was conquered when the demon was slayed. Even the special girl in this story thought that it was over. Her most deeply rooted fears faced and no longer such an issue in her young life. But of course, this wasn't true. This special twist Fate gave was like a hidden bomb, slowly ticking down till it blows up in the designated victims faces.

And as Fate designed, so it came to pass… With the help of Buffy's good hearted friends who couldn't let the girl have her peace in death's final call. Now, they are paying the consequences.

"The money for the boat fair and expenses is in the duffel bag here with a weeks' worth of her clothes. And the number I have here should be called right away once you get to port. I've already called ahead of you, so the vehicle and cabin is prepared for your needs."

Spike nodded, never speaking as he grabbed the bag and yellow post-it clutched tightly in Giles hands. The uncharacteristically quiet vampire gave the others standing ten feet away behind the older gentleman a nod, his intense blue eyes telling his Niblet what he couldn't verbally speak. It only caused the teenager to cry all the harder, snuggling deeper in the ashen looking Alexander Harris's arms. The warning gaze he received from the soulless vamp in regards of protecting Dawn wasn't needed, but it was received all the same.

"Remember to call me as well. Hopefully by then, we shall find a way to reverse this."

"And if you don't?"

Giles's eyes flickered from Spike's face and then to the quiet blond beside him. Her green eyes showing none of the warmth or love she once held in her heart. Although with a guilty pang, he knew that the warmth she always had has been fading as of late. Blinded by his own troubles and feelings of her unexpected return, he couldn't see then the wrongness of that lack of... light that once burned so brightly. And if he was in the mood to be honest with himself, he was in denial of that very thing. Or at least, he didn't want to look too closely.

"Then I shall hunt down any remainders of the Kalderish Gypsy clan that cursed Angel in the first place, and get a copy of the curse. One way or another, I will succeed."

The passive and bored expression that had dominated Buffy's face changed slightly as a cold and slight smirk graced her ruby glazed lips. The mirth dancing in her eyes was spawned by her actions days ago…

**FLASHBACK…**

_Sometimes, Buffy surprises herself. The ability to think quickly on her feet has its uses in more than the physical. Personally, she believes the recent lack of soul status is what really honed that natural talent, not to mention improving her thinking in ways she never imagined it would. Not that she lived up to the prejudice belief of all blonds being air heads when she was Little-Miss-Goodie-Slayer-Two-Shoes. She was just as smart then, although the soul did stop her true potential from coming to fruition. Now having no conscious or soul to beat her more creative and evil side down, does do wanders for the IQ as she found out so recently. Not to mention fulfilling secret yearnings…_

_Such yearnings involve burning and destroying anything that would help bring her down. Aka – Some books Giles left for them, despite Willow downloading all the files and books onto her laptop. All those hours of forced study in those old tombs is now being repaid in the best of ways. Seriously, the others are going to thank her for this. It's not like any of them haven't thought of doing this before._

_After pouring the last bit of lighter fluid over the pile of books in the basement of the now closed Magic Shop, Buffy stood back and surveyed her handiwork._

_Books and papers stacked in a messy yet neat large pile? Check!_

_All flammable liquid on the pile and not on her person? Double Check! _

_Willow's smashed laptop copies of their Watcher files? Check, check, and check!_

_Spike's favorite lighter? (Giggles) Check!_

_Satisfied, Buffy skipped far enough way for safety's sake, and opened the old lighter. But before she even thought of pressing the lever that operates the steel wheel of the lighter, she remembered the most important thing that had been the main driving force of this act of arson. Picking up the file, floppy disk, and the new CD copies Willow made of the Gypsy soul curse off a chair nearby, the blond quickly ran back to the large pile and carefully placed them on top._

"_Couldn't leave you out of this purge fest, now could I?"_

_Now that everything was set and ready, once again the red and black leather clad blond ran back to her place. The lighter out and now lit._

"_Goodbye old sunny life," Buffy purred as she gazed at the lighter's small but soon to be deadly flame. "And hello dark freedom!" _

_Ignoring the slight pang left over from the Slayer nature that still clung to her like some limpet, she threw the lighter perfectly at the pile without the flame going out. Once the lighter found its mark at the bottom of the soaked pile, the tiny little spark turned into a ravaging inferno. The Green irises of her eyes were rimmed with a glowing demonic gold, filled with an inner hellish glow of their own. If she could see how the glowing ocher color slowly over took the natural human green color of her eyes, she would realize with that witty humor of hers the symbolic nature of it… and what has been happening since Willow and the others brought her back with the dark magical means._

_As the flames grew and over took the items she laid on the pile last, Buffy began to hum happily as she left the training room. She didn't need to watch the troublesome items burn any longer, or hold back her nature any longer. It was time to start phase 3. And the person to kick off the fun would be the one held most dear to her heart. _

"_I think I'll give Willow the night off. We haven't had a sisters' night out in a long time."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Good luck with that," Buffy broke the silence she maintained since finally being captured. "Maybe you'll be able to find your balls along with your spine too, Rupert. Hope springs eternal."

Not too surprisingly, her comment seemed to bounce off of her _former _watcher like that old saying of rubber and glue. To anyone else, it would seem her crude come back had no effect whatsoever… But to this once savior of mankind, she wasn't fooled in the least. Nobody knew Giles like she does, their bond after all transcending that of all the Watchers and Slayers of old. And like any good daughter would, she knew by the shadow crossing his eyes that every word she spoke cut him deeper than any dagger ever could. A thrill of pleasure passed through her at the thought, without the slightest ounce of remorse.

Of course, what she did to Dawny and then Willow didn't help matters. Hence why the need for magically enchanted chains for her wrists and ankles… Spoil sports.

"It's time for you to leave."

"Gee Giles. I'm not feeling the love, here. Dawny and Willow knows how much I love them, don't you?"

Tara – Willow's may be still or may not be girlfriend – gripped the trembling red head's hand tighter in her own as she wrapped her free arm around the witch. The beautiful and gentle soul that had won over the whole group was changed from the past days major events. There was a sharper edge to her loving eyes, revealing the protector that's never been revealed before… Until after…

Buffy grinned at the warning in the gentle witch's eyes, somewhat proud at how this side of Tara never been revealed until after she pushed the girls too far. And here she thought it was only Willow who had some bad ass Wicca moves.

"Oh well. I was growing bored of this sob fest anyways. Of this whole town, in fact. It's a hell hole, no pun intended," Buffy sighed with a nonchalant attitude. That changed when she gave Giles a chilling and emotionless look. "I'm a big girl now. Just what you wanted, Giles. Someone who can stand on her own, without you there to pick up my messy pieces."

"Buffy," Giles whispered painfully, for the first time acknowledging her by her human given name.

"It's the truth. I don't need you anymore, any of you. All of you were always holding me back, keeping me in this little pretty box. You were always expecting me to be Self-Sacrificing-Girl, to be the strong one, to act as if everything was okay when it wasn't. And of course the one to be there to save your worthless-"

"I think that's enough of the goodbye speech, love," Spike interrupted while placing a cool hand over her mouth. "No need to kick them while they're down."

Prominent ridges formed as green eyes were lost to the natural demonic state. Spike let out a growl cross between pain and pleasure as her fangs sunk into the palm of his hand. Their eyes met and held, remembering the passionate night he shared with her when she was still alive and breathing. The memory still fresh after only four nights that has passed.

Licking her fangs as he pulled his hand back, Buffy purred.

"I prefer _biting _them while they're down, Spike. You should know."

Spike had to shut his eyes as that night flooded all his senses. He had meant what he had said to her after tracking her down before she could fully destroy the Scooby gang. For there was one thing better than killing a Slayer. A more pleasurable one filled with animalistic sex that burned you from the inside out… No wonder the big poof was so hung up on the girl after coming back from the hell she sent him to.

Shaking his head of the memories that now brought pain thanks to this demon wearing the face he had obsessed and adored from afar, he found himself where all of the Scoobies found themselves every minute of the day and wondered where this went wrong. For the how of this whole crappy business has yet to be determined.

"You should leave now. Your ship will not wait all night," Giles said in a low monotone, his eyes never leaving the face he had cherished for so long.

Spike gave a curt nod to the grieving family of his Slayer before grabbing her arm with absolutely no gentleness whatsoever, his face set in a mask of nothingness. Buffy rolled her eyes as she stumbled along, before peering over her shoulder at the others and offering a wave.

"I'll be seeing you later, guys."

The upbeat voice of the girl that once was their hope, their strength, and their beloved filled the air with nearly the same chirpiness she possessed in life before sacrificing herself for the world. It brought no comfort, no joy, and no warmth. Standing together, each one felt the emptiness as the one that had bound them together left...

Evil…

Soulless…

Becoming the thing she feared most…

Buffy Summers – the girl that once… was. Fate giggled, her gaze now directed toward the city of angels. They had no idea what she had in store for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Very, very short, but I found myself unable to add more. This chapter was really more of a taste of what is to come… 70 chapters… You people think I can do it? Are you curious to what will happen next?


End file.
